Chrisi
Chrisi (bürgerlich Christian V., * 01.10.2002) ist ein deutschsprachiger YouTuber. Er lädt auf seinem Kanal hauptsächlich Gaming-Videos zu Spielen wie F1 2019, Minecraft oder FIFA 20 hoch. Zudem streamt er regelmäßig auf YouTube, sowie auch auf Twitch. Person Christian macht aktuell eine schulische Ausbildung zum Technischen Assistenten im Bereich Bautechnik. Nebenbei versucht er momentan, den Fachhochschulabschluss zu erwerben. Wie es auf seinen sozialen Medien unschwer zu erkennen ist, ist er sehr interessiert und engagiert in der Landwirtschaft und dem Fußball. Christian spielt aktiv im Verein Fußball. Er übt diesen Sport seit 2007 aus und spielte zunächst für den ortsansässigen Verein. Nachdem seine Mannschaft ebenfalls im Jahr 2009 aufgelöst wurde, legte er eine Pause vom Fußball ein, um sich mehr mit der Schule und der ebenfalls ortsansässigen Landwirtschaft zu beschäftigen. Seit 2015 spielt er für die SG Geest Stapelholm. Dort wird er hauptsächlich als Sturmspitze oder Mittelstürmer eingesetzt. Er trägt seit 2017 hauptsächlich die Rückennummer 9. Diese ist Mitbegründer seines aktuellen Namens in den sozialen Medien, in denen er als „chrisidienumero9“ bekannt ist. Seit 2017 ist Christian, wie man oft in seinen Instagram-Storys erkennt, in der Landwirtschaft tätig. Kanal Auf seinem Kanal erscheinen hauptsächlich Gaming-Videos. Christian erstellte den Kanal am 09.10.2014 unter dem ursprünglichen Namen „Chrisi HD“ und lud anfangs keine Videos hoch. Das erste Video auf dem Kanal wurde am 09.01.2015 veröffentlicht, das erste Video mit Gaming-Kontent am 21.01.2015. Formate *Minecraft Season 1: 2 Folgen (weitere Folgen wurden aufgenommen aber nie hochgeladen); abgesetzt am 21.01.2015 *Minecraft Survival Games: 6 Folgen; aufgrund Dateigröße auf jeweils 3 Teile pro Runde geschnitten; abgesetzt am 04.02.2015 *Minecraft LEBEN (Season 2): 6 Folgen (weitere Folgen wurden aufgenommen aber nie hochgeladen); mit Gästen; abgesetzt am 15.02.2015 *Minecraft Bed/Sheep Wars: 7 Folgen; mit Gästen; abgesetzt am 13.02.2016 *Euro Truck Simulator 2: 5 Folgen; abgesetzt am 17.03.2015 *Minecraft Öffentlich-Projekt: 10 Folgen; mit tiesbecker und Gästen; abgesetzt am 18.03.2015 *SimCity 5 (Season 1): 8 Folgen (weitere Folgen wurden aufgenommen aber nie hochgeladen); abgesetzt am 05.12.2015 *Minecraft Season 3: 25 Folgen; abgesetzt am 10.07.2016 *FIFA16 Trainerkarriere Darmstadt: 18 Folgen; abgesetzt am 01.06.2016 *FIFA16 Online Saison: 7 Folgen; abgesetzt am 01.06.2016 *Die Minecraft WG: 3 Folgen (weitere Folgen aufgenommen aber nie hochgeladen); mit Gästen; abgesetzt am 18.06.2016 *Minecraft Skybattle: 2 Folgen; mit Fasmadu, ProReturns und Apotrax; abgesetzt am 20.07.2016 *Minecraft Skywars: 2 Folgen; mit Gästen; abgesetzt am 10.08.2016 *Minecraft MINETec (Season 4): 7 Folgen (weitere Folgen aufgenommen aber nie hochgeladen); abgesetzt am 08.10.2016 *FIFA16 NightStream: 7 Folgen; mit Gästen; abgesetzt am 24.09.2016 *Let's Anzock F1 2016: 4 Folgen; abgesetzt am 24.11.2016 *FIFA17 LIVEKarriere Heidenheim: 8 Folgen; abgesetzt am 10.03.2017; später mit in die normalen Streams eingegliedert *Minecraft LIFE (Season 5): 5 Folgen; mit Stiderik, Mayl und weiteren Gästen; abgesetzt am 27.12.2016 *Minecraft VARO by TheWolfes: 5 Folgen (weitere Folgen aufgenommen aber nie hochgeladen); mit ChrisiHD im Team #Dupliziert; abgesetzt am 01.01.2017 *WhyWatch: 2 Folgen; mit Mayl; pausiert seit dem 26.10.2017 *F1 2017 Online Liga: 4 Folgen; gefahren für Williams Racing; abgesetzt am 24.10.2017 *Landwirtschafts-Simulator 2017: 2 Folgen; abgesetzt am 23.10.2017 *FIFA18 JFF Cup: 4 Folgen; ausgeschieden im Viertelfinale gegen GumGumGenna; abgesetzt am 08.02.2018 *FIFA18 Trainerkarriere Holstein Kiel: 3 Folgen; abgesetzt am 09.04.2018 *Minecraft Season 6: 3 Folgen (weitere Folgen hochgeladen, aber nicht veröffentlicht); abgesetzt am 22.02.2018 *SimCity 5 (Season 2): 4 Folgen (eine weitere Folge hochgeladen, aber nicht veröffentlicht); abgesetzt am 24.02.2018 *Fußball LiveTalk: 2 Folgen; abgesetzt am 12.06.2018 *World Cup LiveTalk: 5 Folgen; bis heute das erfolgreichste Format des Kanals; abgesetzt am 10.07.2018 *Euro Truck Simulator 2 Multiplayer LIVE: 8 Folgen; mit Timo, Andre und Marius; abgesetzt am 21.10.2018 *Bundesliga LIVETalk 2018/19 Konferenz: 2 Folgen; abgesetzt am 02.03.2019 *F1 2018 Online Liga: 6 Folgen; gefahren für Scuderia Ferrari; mit Jerre, Gio, Janek, Mark, Lucille und weiteren; abgesetzt am 06.04.2019 *F1 2019 Online Liga Season 1: 15 Folgen (weitere Folgen bereits aufgenommen); bei Mercedes AMG Petronas; mit Jerre, Gio, Mark, Lucille, Hajo, Skjell, Moritz, Massi, Jan und weiteren; pausiert seit dem 21.11.2019 *Minecraft Season 7: 5 Folgen (weitere Folgen bereits aufgenommen); pausiert seit dem 03.10.2019 *Bundesliga LIVETalk 2019/20: 2 Folgen; momentan aktives Format Der Beginn Damals, als alles anfing, begann alles mit Minecraft Videos. Von Singleplayer Let's Plays über Bed Wars bis hin zu Survival Games und weiteren Formaten. Der Kanal umfasste zu seinen Anfangszeiten gefühlt alles, was man im Minecraft Bereich damals an Kontent bringen konnte. Es folgten danach die ersten Multiplayer Formate wie das "Öffentlich-Projekt". Dann kam der plötzliche Wandel. Aufeinmal kamen neue Formate die außerhalb von Minecraft ihr geschehen hatten wie "Euro Truck Simulator 2" oder "SimCity 5". Dies war eine Neuerung die bei den damaligen Zuschauern nicht die beste Resonanz fand. Der Kanal schlug mit seinem neuen Konzept komplett fehl. Den Anfangsschwung nicht mitgenommen Es folgte ein weiteres Minecraft Let's Play, welches sich auch für etwas mehr als 8 Monate auf dem Kanal durchsetzte. Dies machte auch in der Zeit die hauptsächlichen Aufrufzahlen aus. In dem Zeitraum wurden auch einige weitere Formate neu angesetzt, die aber ebenfalls, wie die anderen Formate nicht Fuß fassen konnten. Mit einem abrupten Ende des Minecraft Let's Plays sollte dann ein neuer, unangekündigter Umbruch starten, mit ganz neuen, durchdachten Formaten die Fuß fassen sollten. Diese hatten ebenfalls keinen Erfolg und wurden nach kurzer Zeit wieder abgesetzt, aufgrund des negativen Feedbacks. Darauf folgte dann eine Zeit mit random Kontent, um die Zeit zu überbrücken, bis abhilfe geschaffen war. Formate wie Minecraft MineTEC etablierten sich in der Zeit erst auf dem Kanal und wurden dann wieder abgesetzt. Der Hoffnungsträger: Minecraft LIFE Am 20.12.2016 startete aus dem nichts dann ein neues Format im Minecraft Multiplayer Open World/Roleplay Style an den Start. Minecraft LIFE galt als großer Hoffnungsträger, um den Kanal wieder in die Erfolgsspur zu bringen. Und es startete grandios: Über 100 Leute haben sich die 1. Folge angeschaut, was damals für den Kanal einen großen Erfolg darstellte. Der Erfolg der ersten Folge konnte sich in den folgenden Videos durchsetzen, aber er war trotzdem noch spürbar. So schnell, wie das Format aus dem nichts kam, so verschwand es auch wieder. Nach 5 Folgen war schonwieder Schluss. Diesmal war aber nicht die Resonanz der Ausschlaggeber, sondern gab es Differenzen zwischen einigen Projektmitgliedern und Christian, sodass alle Parteien nach einer Aussprache in freundschaftlichen Verhältnissen auseinandergegangen sind. Mit einigen Mitgliedern wurden danach noch neue Formate hochgeladen, welche, bis auf eins, schon wieder abgesetzt wurden. Mit einem früheren Mitglied ist der Kontakt erhalten geblieben und es sollen wohl mit dieser Person auch neue Projekte im Moment geplant sein (Stand: 1.2020). Die Notlösung: Varo by TheWolfes Um den regelmäßigen Content aufrecht zu erhalten kam spontan ein neues Format sogesagt "reingerutscht". Minecraft Varo by TheWolfes konnte die Zuschauer fast so gut wie Minecraft LIFE unterhalten. Mit Team #Dupliziert ging Chrisi, wie der Teamname schon aussagt, mit einem anderen "ChrisiHD" an den Start. Die beiden Chrisi's überlebten nach einem sehr holprigen Start auch die Anfangsphase und konnten sich von Zeit zu Zeit immer mehr stärken. Leider ging das Projekt aber nicht über Folge 5 hinaus. Danach trennten sich auch schonwieder die Wege der beiden Teampartner und es gab keine weitere zusammenarbeit. Ein Grund dafür ist nicht bekannt. Es folgte erneut eine lange Zeit mit random Content und Formaten die nicht Fuß fassen konnten. WM 2018: Die perfekte Lösung! Diese ganze "Trockenphase" dauerte bis in den Sommer 2018 an. Zu dem Zeitpunkt stand dann die Fußball Weltmeisterschaft in Russland an, welche eine perfekte Basis für neue Formate bot. So wurde der "LIVETalk" ins Leben gerufen. Mit der nachkommentierten Übertragung von Christian höchstpersönlich und einem ausgiebigen Programm für Pausen, Unterbrechungen, etc. wurde dieses Format nicht nur zum meistgeschauten und bestbewertetsten Liveformat des Kanals, sondern auch allgemein zum besten Format des Kanals. Mit einer Zuschauerzahl von 147 Zuschauern die gleichzeitig den Stream verfolgt haben (ohne einen Raid oder ähnliches), stellte das Format auch neue Allzeitrekorde auf dem Kanal auf. Zwei der Streams, aus der WM Zeit, belegen mit 3811 und 1356 Aufrufen ebenso die Plätze 1 und 2, in der Rangliste der meistgeklickten Videos des Kanals. Durch all diese Sachen hat sich der "LIVETalk" einen Legendenstatus auf dem Kanal verschafft und ist bis heute, wenn auch in abgeänderter Form für andere Turniere, noch aktiv. Der Kanal gewann in der Zeit fast 50 Abonnenten. Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Gründung 2014 Kategorie:Geboren 2002 Kategorie:Livestreamer